brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/18 January 2012
4:00 NuffSaid1995 Clone Wars 4 parter 4:01 RaceLord k, R2, Wac, and the other 3 4:01 NuffSaid1995 Yeah 4:01 Jeyo BZ, QT-KT, U9-C4 and WAC-47, yeah and Meebur Gascon 4:01 CzechMate I've almost finished a small studios thing..yaaay 4:02 RaceLord don't forget Gregor, poor Clone but he wasn't really in it 4:02 NuffSaid1995 ^ I really liked the clone Sucks that it was a commando 4:03 Jeyo This new arc, the Death Watch/Sith one, better be good. I just hope they don't further mess up the official story with it. 4:03 NuffSaid1995 Yeah 4:03 Jeyo Although, knowing TCW...they probably will 4:04 CzechMate No spoilers :3 4:04 NuffSaid1995 I want to see the Avengers have a GCI tv show :] 4:04 RaceLord Darth Sidious brb Jeyo has left the chat. 4:13 CzechMate I really hate LDD sometimes 4:13 NuffSaid1995 Same here 4:13 CzechMate Simple things are so hard This is too frustating. *frustrating 4:18 Berrybrick Using angles? 4:19 CzechMate I'm making a "coffin" style thing, which uses a trapdoor piece as the lid I can't seem to put it down fully, even though it has space 4:20 Berrybrick Yeah, they have some sort of invisible perimeter. I couldn't get Egg Fu's top shell onto his bottom, I had to edit that in using Paint. NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. 4:22 CzechMate Hmm I think I have an idea on how to fix it Legodude101 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:28 CzechMate works now. . http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/b/b2/CzechStudios.png g2g, take pics CzechMate has left the chat. Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:41 Jeyo Nice Studios moc :D Oh, he'd already left. It said he was still here before I refreshed. Jeyo has left the chat. CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:48 CzechMate Egghead :O 4:50 Berrybrick Eggscuse me? 4:50 CzechMate Eggcellent pun there. You crack me up. 4:55 RaceLord he has a different icon now 4:55 CzechMate I'm in a reviewing mood. 4:57 RaceLord review.......... a set you don't own 4:57 CzechMate ? How would I be able to review it? 4:57 Berrybrick Eggcellent question. :/ 4:58 RaceLord look at the picture and guess lol 4:58 CzechMate ... :/ 4:59 RaceLord nvm 5:06 CzechMate https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrKXH1CeXck 5:09 RaceLord what is the link? 5:09 CzechMate How The Hobbit should have ended 5:10 RaceLord oh 5:11 Berrybrick https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erh2ngRZxs0 ^ Eggcellent commercial 5:21 RaceLord Sandwitch 5:26 Berrybrick Egg white Test LazerzSoH has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:39 LazerzSoH Hello I fear Knight has gone inactive His last edit was 14 days ago :0 5:45 RaceLord ya 7:06 Korppufin Moro,some trolololofon is trying to sabotache our old school tecnich pages 7:06 Irnakk o/ 7:07 Korppufin i deleted the first attack so,be ready for the next one his clearly a attacker not in chat space his not a spammer so we cannot kick or ban but we can try to delete what he does BRB gotta eat report me if he does something 7:27 Bilbo Took Baggins REPORT TO ME? WHAT IS HE SAYING? Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 7:56 Korppufin back cligara? 8:24 Clone gunner commander jedi Hi 8:26 Brick bobby so much of me hurts at the moment 8:27 Clone gunner commander jedi Why? 8:27 Brick bobby a snowball fight at school with the year above I got tipped onto my head :/ 8:29 Irnakk back CLONE! :D 8:30 Clone gunner commander jedi Irankk! 8:30 Irnakk :D Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 8:36 Irnakk o/ 8:36 Korppufin moro o/ 8:36 Cligra Hello. 8:37 Korppufin how are you imm preatty good weather is awesome! 8:39 Clone gunner commander jedi Watching Chima episode 1 8:39 Korppufin is the full one out!? brb 8:40 Clone gunner commander jedi The first 2 episodes are Korppufin has left the chat. Korppufin has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:43 Korppufin CM4S? no ok :| Back to the future comes from TV a modern classic,have to go :) 8:47 Irnakk bye Korppufin has left the chat. 8:47 Irnakk Clone,lunk? :3 Link* 8:47 Clone gunner commander jedi http://rutube.ru/video/embed/6099627 Episode 1 8:47 Irnakk k :) Legoboy9373 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:55 Legoboy9373 o/ 8:55 Irnakk o/ 8:55 Legoboy9373 Be back in 15 mins 8:55 Irnakk LEGOBOY!!! :D k 8:55 Legoboy9373 Just wanted to come on chat 8:56 Irnakk lol awesome bear xD RaceLord has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:00 RaceLord yo 9:00 Irnakk o/ 9:02 Clone gunner commander jedi Lol, Chi is the drug of Chima 9:05 RaceLord why no one has uploaded any Chima episodes on youtube yet 9:05 Irnakk http://rutube.ru/video/embed/6099627 first Chima episode 9:06 RaceLord idk if i can trust the link but ok yup nothing there 9:07 Clone gunner commander jedi No, it's the first episode (facepalm) Kingpinn2 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:07 Irnakk o/ 9:08 RaceLord oh had to load k thx 9:08 Kingpinn2 o/ Lloyd is the buter ninja! butter 9:08 Clone gunner commander jedi :| 9:09 Legoboy9373 Back 9:09 Kingpinn2 Sky does minecraft he calls gold butter CJC95 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:09 Irnakk o/ 9:09 Kingpinn2 because it looks like a slice 9:09 Legoboy9373 CJC! o/ 9:09 CJC95 Writing a long response to NHLs thing Cligra :P 9:09 Kingpinn2 o/ 9:09 Legoboy9373 The fi 9:09 Irnakk Wheres the second episode? :D 9:09 RaceLord now idk if i should watch the episode or wait till its on TV in 6 hours 9:09 CJC95 But it is nihilistic :P 9:09 Legoboy9373 *first episode is bad queality Stupid en 9:09 Clone gunner commander jedi So? 9:09 Legoboy9373 *enter glitch 9:10 Irnakk next episode? :3 9:10 RaceLord brb 9:10 Legoboy9373 *quality I hate this glitch 9:10 Clone gunner commander jedi Brickset has links 9:10 Kingpinn2 @Legoboy When I grow up I'm going to be a potato! (do you watch SkyDoesMinecraft?) 9:11 Legoboy9373 I do 9:11 Kingpinn2 Lloyd is the Butter Ninja! 9:11 CJC95 When I grow up I'm going to be older 9:11 RaceLord did they blur the picture out? really? http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?ID=5505 ne nack in a few be back* 9:12 Irnakk xD CJC 9:12 Kingpinn2 gtg Kingpinn2 has left the chat. 9:12 Irnakk I wanna see the second episode o/ 9:12 Legoboy9373 I don't wanna watch the first one now 9:13 Clone gunner commander jedi Brickset has a link to it 9:13 Legoboy9373 I saw the trailer, and it reminds me of Ninjago a lot Enter glitch again :| 9:13 Irnakk Idk where the links are on brick set :| 9:13 RaceLord here http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?ID=5504 9:13 Legoboy9373 Here http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?ID=5504 Lol 9:13 RaceLord i beat you 9:13 Irnakk xD 9:14 Legoboy9373 :P * :P 9:14 RaceLord 9:14 Legoboy9373 2nd episode is out http://rutube.ru/video/embed/6099625 9:15 Clone gunner commander jedi Episode 1 is already better than the whole of Ninjago! 9:15 Legoboy9373 Yup 9:15 Irnakk I'm watching the 2nd now I prefer Chima over Ninjago 9:15 RaceLord ya 9:15 Irnakk Chima is way more serious and fun 9:16 Legoboy9373 Ninjago in the first episode looked col *cool But after that... \ Whoops So... 9:19 RaceLord updated the Quote on Legends of Chima: The Animated Series 9:20 Legoboy9373 Ok 9:22 CJC95 Clone - I added a really depressing view to the Brickiadmin forum :P http://adams-site.x10.mx/nxtest/index.php/BrickiAdmin#Editing 9:22 Legoboy9373 Who's your favourite of the Wolf tribe, Race? 9:22 CJC95 Not depressing so much as nihilistic. 9:23 Clone gunner commander jedi I'd check, if were ever to load if it* 9:24 RaceLord idk, Legoboy 9:24 CJC95 My conclusion is that the wiki format is dying 9:25 RaceLord afk' Creeper S has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:30 Creeper S Hey o/ 9:30 Legoboy9373 o/ 9:30 Irnakk o/ Clone gunner commander jedi has left the chat. 9:33 Creeper S Half day at school! :D I've been at my mates house for the past 5 hours. CJC95 has left the chat. 9:35 Legoboy9373 Gtg 9:35 Irnakk ;( o/ NOOOO!!!! Legoboy9373 has left the chat. SKP4472 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Creeper S has left the chat. SKP4472 has left the chat. Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Szgn123 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:02 Szgn123 HI! o/ @irnakk: guess what? i just saw legends of chima hour-long event! it was the best show ever!!! Korppufin has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:06 Korppufin moro,clone could i get a link to the chima episodes Szgn123 has left the chat. Creeper S has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:09 Korppufin ? please 10:09 RaceLord links here http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?ID=5504 10:09 Korppufin thank you so yeah 10:09 Creeper S Have you guys had the snow bad? 10:10 Korppufin well,like a 3 month of snowy weather no big deal 27- c not as cold as last winter 10:11 Creeper S I'm currently updated my talk page with a picture of the snow here! 10:11 Korppufin now im gonna watch this so brb 10:11 Creeper S *Profile, not talk page. 10:11 Clone gunner commander jedi I've had a bit of snow here It's still snowing?! And still just as bad! 10:14 Brick bobby BACK O/ whoops caps lock 10:15 Creeper S User:Creeper_S I also looked up a satellite image of Wales. The one green spot is my area. Everywhere else, white. LazerzSoH has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:17 LazerzSoH Hello It never snows here :/ I look awesome in the f12 picture My right arm is covered in red links LazerzSoH has left the chat. Creeper S has left the chat. Brick bobby has left the chat. Brick bobby has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Korppufin has left the chat. Brick bobby has left the chat. 10:38 Irnakk back brb again :p 10:46 RaceLord Irnakk up for Pacific State on Minecraft? Clone gunner commander jedi has left the chat. 11:05 RaceLord nvm 11:12 Irnakk back sure 11:14 RaceLord k jump on and tp to me brb LazerzSoH has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:20 LazerzSoH Back 11:20 Irnakk o/ :) 11:20 LazerzSoH o/ :) My first C1! Failz! >:( Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/9450 Epic Dragon Battle (2)?t=20130113082207 My first C1 Irnakk, can you help? Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/9450 Epic Dragon Battle (2)?t=20130113082207| My first c1! I hate this awesome skill sometimes My first c1 So much trouble 11:24 RaceLord you mean Pandas? idk how you are trying to link it 11:25 LazerzSoH Yes My first c1! 11:26 RaceLord still wrong 11:26 LazerzSoH Brickipedia:Articles_for_Rating/Class_1/9450_Epic_Dragon_Battle_(2)?t=20130113082207 Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/9450 Epic Dragon Battle (2)?t=20130113082207| I hate linking 11:27 RaceLord brb 11:27 LazerzSoH See It never works for me 11:29 RaceLord do then The Hulk then dang do then Hulk then or before ]] do |cake like Cake 11:30 LazerzSoH more information, see here Getting better That was a link to another wiki I got this now 11:31 RaceLord brb LazerzSoH has left the chat. Irnakk has left the chat. Breez77 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Breez77 has left the chat. Dan22676 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Breez77 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:54 Breez77 hello 11:55 Dan22676 ello B) o/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFB60NnsGrI Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Breez77 has left the chat. 12:03 Stormbringer Empire791 Hey y'all o/ Breez77 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:04 Breez77 hello 12:07 Dan22676 ello o/ Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:09 Dan22676 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFB60NnsGrI 12:09 Jeyo When I first saw Dan's icon, I thought NBS was on 12:10 Dan22676 lol 12:11 Stormbringer Empire791 Hi Jeyo Hi Breez 12:11 Jeyo Hi 12:11 Breez77 hi 12:13 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.flickr.com/photos/retinence/5638496482/in/photostream/ :O 12:13 Dan22676 cool 12:15 Breez77 wow that is really cool 12:15 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.flickr.com/photos/retinence/5531242151/in/photostream/ Samuratt :D 12:16 Breez77 cool I got to go, bye. o/ Breez77 has left the chat. 12:17 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.flickr.com/photos/retinence/5433883088/in/photostream/ This head is amazing Jeyo has left the chat. 12:18 Dan22676 who made this? 12:21 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.flickr.com/photos/retinence/5365502423/in/photostream/ :D His name is Mike Nieves, he's an AfOL * AFOL 12:22 Dan22676 wow do you like halo? 12:23 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.flickr.com/photos/retinence/5060710477/in/photostream/ XD @Dan: Somewhat 12:23 Dan22676 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFB60NnsGrI 12:23 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.flickr.com/photos/retinence/5021699284/in/photostream/ Speaking of which :P Eh....30 minute video 12:24 Dan22676 haha wow that is cool it's cool, but long and lego 12:25 1999bug http://www.flickr.com/photos/retinence/8363442211/in/photostream :P 12:26 Dan22676 hello creepy, but cool Stormbringer just skip a bit 12:30 Cligra test 12:37 Dan22676 yes 12:37 Irnakk It's a little childish for me. But it's fine if other people like it 12:38 Dan22676 i watched at one point 12:38 Irnakk Just saying my opinion. 12:38 Dan22676 no it's not weird just childish 12:39 Irnakk In my country the show is shown at a show for 3-6 year olds.. And I know why Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 12:40 Irnakk O/ Brb Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:40 Jeyo Heyo 12:41 Irnakk O/ Dan22676 has left the chat. Irnakk has left the chat. 12:43 Cligra test Soupperson1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:48 Soupperson1 hi o/ 12:48 Irnakk O/ Soup! :d You are now away. 12:49 Jeyo Hi o/ 12:49 Stormbringer Empire791 back 12:50 Soupperson1 for some reason chat, has stopped working on my computer, is there a reason for that? [[Category:Wikia Chat logs]